In recent years, vehicles are equipped with various kinds of electronic devices, sensors, and a plurality of electronic control units (ECUs) for controlling the electronic devices and the sensors. In order to prevent external electromagnetic noise from entering signal lines that connect the electronic devices, the sensors, and the ECUs, or signal lines that connect the ECUs, various measures have been taken (for example, see JP2015-038838A and JP 2003-016855A).
JP 2015-038838A discloses a wire harness provided with twisted pair wires composed of two electrical wires that are spirally twisted together. A holder made of photocurable resin is brought into intimate contact with the two electrical wires so as to restrict their relative displacement (FIG. 1, paragraphs 0002 and 0008). This configuration prevents a phenomenon in which the twisted electrical wires come undone, the distance between the electrical wires increases, and the noise reduction effect decreases.
JP 2003-016855A discloses a flat circuit member for shielding that is formed by arranging first and second paired circuit conductors having a wave-like symmetrical shape side by side or stacking them, on an insulation sheet. Noise generated between the two paired circuit conductors is reduced by, for example, setting the meandering pitch of one of the paired circuit conductors to be an odd multiple or an even multiple of that of the other (FIG. 1, paragraphs 0020 and 0023).
Meanwhile, a tube-shaped protector that is made of synthetic resin and is fitted onto a wire harness including signal lines is also often used to protect the signal lines that are routed in a vehicle, from suffering damage such as a break or an insulation failure (for example, see JP 2015-082955A).
JP 2015-082955A discloses a protector for a wire harness, in which a resin plate having the ability to maintain its shape in a three-dimensionally folded state is used as a substrate. This substrate has a rectangular shape, and is to be formed into a rectangular tube shape having a hollow space that allows a set of electrical wires for the wire harness to pass therethrough, by folding the substrate along three lines located at intervals in the width direction such that the folded sections are parallel with each other along the entire length in the lengthwise direction (see FIG. 3, paragraph 0007).
JP 2015-038838A, JP 2003-016855A, and JP 2015-082955A are examples of related art.